


Audacious

by artificialdaydream



Series: Limerence [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Coffee at 2AM, College AU, Dorm Life - Freeform, Dorms, Easygoing Ichigo, Everyday Life, F/M, First Meeting, First Meeting at Dorm, First Meetings, Fluff, Ichiruki, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Study Sessions, Late at Night, Loud Neighbor, Neighbors AU, POV Kuchiki Rukia, Slice of Life, University AU, annoying neighbor, dorm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdaydream/pseuds/artificialdaydream
Summary: The way this orange-haired random guy smirked at each of her peculiar habits that definitely defeated the norms of college life showed it might be not so bad to actually agree with the casual agreement. Maybe.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Limerence [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Audacious

When Byakuya insisted on buying her a unit on Seireitei Apartment rather than renting on the dormitory, Rukia had confidently claimed she preferred the latter. What was the point on trying to live normally if she was buying the most expensive residence in the whole district?

The first thing she thought on her eighteenth birthday was _fucking finally._ She had the opportunity to leave Kuchiki mansion and decide her own life for the very first time. Moreover, she had prepped herself so much about this. Rukia was very sure she had the common ethics of non-nobles memorized.

However, she soon realized the books covered barely _nothing_ about college.

Her hair was tied into a messy bun; tangled strands were kept in bay with the ugliest scrunchie she kept for the last five years. Her eyebags were so palpable she could feel it weighing down below her eyes. The first week living on her own and she already had her seventh cups of coffee. It was barely Wednesday.

There were downsides on living as a normal college student, Rukia concluded. The most common things she could list were the rushed deadlines, the mountain-sized projects, and old professors rambling how youngsters have it easy these days while yet again, giving them more preps.

It didn’t bother her as much, surprisingly. She liked how she could stay all night working on her papers, it was better than learning etiquette on how to be a proper lady. Her professors were also far better off on their lectures compared to the elders back home. She definitely could get used to all of this. Slowly, but surely.

The first thing she most likely had to get used to was the room upstairs having _very loud sex_ which left her hanging out for coffee in the kitchen every 2 AM.

Recalling the noises she heard barely twenty minutes ago, Rukia scrunched her face in disgust. She wouldn’t mind as much if they weren’t reciting every detail of their activities. By now, she had their routine memorized- no, _stop_. Bad brain.

Rukia groaned, she had another one hour and forty-five minutes to spend in the kitchen until the tenant upstairs finally remembered they were not wild animals supported with infinite stamina. Apparently, she needed to follow their sleeping schedule if she wanted to get any rest at all.

These past days, she would just bring all her papers and study to spend her time alone. However today, right the second she had finished all of them, her phone decided it was the best time to display the low capacity of its battery and die. With nothing left to do, she just entertained herself with caffeine and bore herself staring in a daze. She swore the floor started to look like it was inviting her to take a nap on it.

Her decision was put into an immediate halt, however, once she heard other footsteps coming along towards the kitchen. _Huh, how strange._ These past three days, she never encountered any other person. _Perhaps the person brings a phone charger that I can borrow._

Once the sounds of footsteps got even clearer, the first thing Rukia recognized was orange spikes. She darted her attention downwards and were met with furrowed eyebrows and half opened lidded eyes. The person was wearing the deepest scowl she had ever seen with his hand ruffling his hair in a look of annoyance. Looking at first glance, Rukia could only come up with one conclusion.

“They woke you up too, didn’t they?” Now don’t misunderstand her. Rukia was not the type to strike out conversations, especially with a total stranger. However, she was driving insane keeping herself awake and _god forbid the floor looked so comfortable_ , she just had to distract her attention somewhere.

It took two good seconds before the uninvited guest blinked his eyes, as if still registering her words with his half-awake brain. “How long have you hung here?”

Rukia shrugged, “About twenty minutes.”

“Wow.”

The short talk ended uneventfully. The next thing Rukia knew, the random person just walked towards the fridge, opened it and scanned it as if he was looking for a specific _something_ , then frowning before closing it again without taking anything out. Rukia raised an eyebrow at his action, decided not to question it before sipping on her coffee and minding her own business. The peace ended shortly though, with the man suddenly sat across her and folded his arms, decided to create another conversation.

“You’re new here, aren’t you?”

Rukia blinked, unsure of how to respond with his sudden conclusion. “How did you come up with that?”

He smirked, “Either that, or you just don’t give a fuck. Nobody hangs out here anymore after Senna trademarked the place as a perfect space to make out with different partners every week.”

Rukia scrunched her face in pure disgusts. “What is up with college students deciding to make out in every corner of the dorm?”

“So, you’re new then.” He affirmed. “Name’s Ichigo, by the way,” He offered his hand as he introduced himself, which Rukia gratefully accepted.

“Rukia,” she responded, “and why are you here if you knew about it?”

The man called Ichigo shrugged, “I left my coffee here last Friday, but apparently it’s all gone,” he explained, palpably confused, “which is strange because I had seven packs of them; maybe somebody mistook it as theirs?”

Rukia blinks. _The coffees were not from the dorms?_ Her heads turned to look at her cup of coffee before looking back at the orange haired man with a sheepish smile, “Is that coffee brand, by chance, Soul Society?”

Ichigo furrows his eyebrows, “How did you- hold up,” he paused as he looked at her cup, eyeing it suspiciously before staring back at her, “don’t tell me you were-?”

“Unintentionally,” she quickly defended, “I had no idea it was yours. I thought the dorm provided it for students’ late night's study sessions.”

“What kind of dorm supplies something like that?” Ichigo scoffed, eyes staring at her amusedly.

Rukia bit the inside of her mouth, attempting not to counter back as she embarrassedly cleared her throat. How the hell was she supposed to know? Hotels normally provide stuffs like that, right? So she just assumed it was public common sense.

She took a deep breath. “I apologize, I will repay you immediately. _Tomorrow_ , I promise.” She emphasized, not wanting to be labeled as a coffee thief the first week of her stay.

“Sure,” he coolly agreed. “Pay me back tomorrow by Urahara’s at nine?”

Rukia stilled, “Excuse me?”

“You’re buying coffee, right?”

“Well, yeah,” she deadpanned, “I was thinking somewhere along coffee packets. You know, one with similar brand and flavor preference.”

Ichigo snorts, “You’re repaying seven packs. Don’t I get to name the repayment?”

“Fair enough.” Rukia calculatedly stated, eyes still looking at him purposefully. She raised an eyebrow, “Just to make this clear; are you asking me out?”

“If you put it that way,” he answered with no hesitation, one hand hidden inside his pocket and _for Chappy’s sake what is it with boys and their tendencies to hide their hands in their pockets?_ He shrugs, “Unless you don’t want it to be.”

“I don’t mind in particular,” Rukia wouldn’t lie, he is attractive. It was one date, which definitely won’t hurt anybody. And the way this orange haired random guy smirked at each of her peculiar habits that definitely defeated the norms of college life showed it might be not so bad to actually agree with the casual agreement. “Can you make it to ten, though? I still have class by nine.”

“Deal.”

_Maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some prompts and thoughts via my [tumblr](https://artificial-daydream.tumblr.com/).


End file.
